1. Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a sound setting method for the processing apparatus, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent personal computers, an increasing number of users use Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) applications such as Skype® to transmit and/or receive sound data. VOIP is a technique of transmitting and/or receiving sound data by using a TCP/IP network such as the Internet or intranet. For example, individuals can carry on a phone or video conversation over an internet connection. This technique is sometimes applied to extension telephones using a company LAN, Internet telephones, and other devices.
In some cases, a personal computer capable of running a VOIP application is provided with an audio device. The audio device may be used for a variety of purposes including, but not limited to, playing music, recording audio data, and/or playing audio for video. Often, a user can set audio characteristics manually on an audio setting screen. For example, a user may be able to manually modify equalizer settings to adjust how sound is played by the audio device.